


Tattoos and Tentacles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [55]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe- No Capes, Day Five: Mutations and Body Modifications, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason decides to get a tattoo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Tattoos and Tentacles

Jason had always wanted a tattoo. Something,  _ anything _ , permanent that wasn’t a scar, that he had chosen to get instead of having it forced on him.  He had toyed with the idea for months, done sketch after sketch after sketch before finally deciding on a bluejay in flight. He did hours of research before choosing a tattoo parlor, but soon had his plans in place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Redbird Tattoo Parlor was clean and brightly lit, with light gray walls decorated with photographs of different tattoos. A large red counter was in the middle, with a handsome man standing behind it, playing on his phone. The man had large red and black wings with incredibly soft-looking feathers and Jason’s tentacles squirmed against his back, trying to escape his jacket to touch the feathers. The man looked up as the little bell on the door jingled and gave Jason a warm smile, greeting, “Welcome in! I’m Tim, how can I help you?”

Jason took a moment to try to find his voice, but finally answered, “I, uh, I’d like to get a tattoo?”

Tim nodded and turned to his computer, quickly and efficiently setting up an appointment for Jason on Monday at noon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday came quickly and Jason was soon parking his motorbike outside of Redbird, taking a moment to prepare himself before walking in. The counter was manned by a blonde woman in a purple tank top with matching horns, who introduced herself as Steph and made a copy of Jason’s driver’s license before sending him back to Room 3, where Tim was waiting. Tim’s wings were folded and Jason’s tentacles squirmed again, wanting to reach out and pet the soft-looking feathers. Tim gave Jason another of those warm smiles and greeted, “Welcome back. Are you ready?”

Jason swallowed, then nodded, stating, “Yeah, I think so.”

Tim glanced at the sketch sitting on the cart, asking, “You were thinking your left pec, right?”

Jason nodded and Tim requested, “I’ll need you to remove your shirt, then.”

Jason nodded again and shrugged out of his jacket, swatting his tentacles when they immediately began trying to make their way towards Tim. Tim gave a snort of laughter and Jason blushed as he unbuttoned the back of his shirt and pulled it off, then gathered all his tentacles behind him and wrapped the shirt around them, tying them back before they could get him into trouble. Tim looked distinctly amused and began preparing his tools, stating, “I’ve heard tentacles are a bit of a hassle.”

Jason groaned as his tentacles tried to escape, answering, “Understatement of the century. Damn things have a mind of their own. Literally.”

Tim laughed, then turned back to Jason and held up the tattoo gun. Jason nodded and Tim leaned in, beginning his work. They talked throughout it and, before Jason knew it, he had a beautiful bluejay on his chest and Tim’s number in his pocket.

(And he had learned that Tim’s feathers were just as soft as they looked.)


End file.
